The Great War
by foalst
Summary: Set directly right after the 2019 movie. As the news of a female Sultan starts to spread, there are rumours of unrest and rise within the countries and an assassination attempt brings war to the region.
1. The Attempt

Set directly after the movie.

Rated M for smut/violence etc. This was pretty rushed, so I apologise if there's any mistakes - just wanted to get it out.

**_Plot:_**_ As the news of a female Sultan starts to spread, there are rumours of unrest and rise within the countries and an assassination attempt brings war to the region. _

**Chapter one: **

As Aladdin stared into Jasmine's brown watery eyes as she murmured "I accept", his heart did an extra thump. From the moment he laid eyes on her, his heart hadn't calmed down one bit and it made him feel alive.

Aladdin had been living, but he really hadn't been living. Before he met Jasmine, his life was about living for each day and not caring about where he would end up. But now as he was hugging Genie, he was feeling something he'd never felt before.

Purpose.

Aladdin hadn't really thought about his life before. What it would be and what he would become. All he had done was steal and live for the day, not live for the future.

But now, Jasmine was his future and he was excited.

The party had died down after a couple of hours of dancing, drinking and celebrating, but now it was time. Aladdin scaled the steps to their new bed chamber, shaking from head to toe. He wasn't really privy to royal protocols, but Genie had advised him that he would be first in the bed chamber and Jasmine would join him afterwards to consummate the marriage.

Aladdin was sweating profusely at the thought.

No one really taught him what on earth he had to do… to consummate a marriage. Aladdin had an idea, he'd seen soldiers go into brothels and had an idea what they would do in there, but he'd never seen a woman's body nor had any idea what to do with it. His desire to see Jasmine was something he'd never thought of, but it excited him and scared him at the same time.

Aladdin couldn't help but feel utterly unprepared and he was worried Jasmine would not enjoy herself.

Aladdin removed the extra tunics from his dress and laid it over the chair in the corner, leaving his boots beneath it. He was now just left in just his under shirt and pants, the nervousness making him push his hair back with his hand as he set himself on the edge of the bed.

Aladdin stared at the door and he felt a hundred different things go through his head.

They all disappeared as soon as that door opened.

Jasmine was standing, the veil over head and in a stripped down version of the wedding dress. You could see all the soft curves of her body and Aladdin felt his breathing accelerate. Jasmine had a small, nervous smile on her face and Aladdin matched it. Her hair, which was done so intricately before, was now just flowing freely down her back and this was the most beautiful he had ever seen Jasmine.

Aladdin stood quickly as she started to step closer and he gripped the veil, removing it and placing it over her head. He could see tears well in her eyes and Aladdin grew alarmed.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin whispered and she shook her head, biting her lip as she looked down.

"I am so happy." Jasmine whispered back, her eyes moving back to Aladdins and he couldn't help but smile.

"Me too."

Aladdin gripped her neck as he leant in to kiss her. It started off soft and gentle, the both of them still learning with every touch and then it turned urgent, their hormones starting to take over. Aladdin felt Jasmine's hand move to the back of his head, gripping his hair and that sent a shiver down his spine. What originally was just love between the two of them, turned into lust and desire now. Aladdin's hand moved down to the pool of her back and he felt her hands on his chest, almost tugging at his shirt.

Jasmine pulled away from the kiss then and Aladdin opened his eyes.

"I can feel your heart." She murmured quietly and Aladdin just smiled, nodding.

"It is yours now." Aladdin said quietly and leant down, leaning in to kiss her neck softly. Aladdin heard Jasmine's sharp intake of breath and he knew he must be doing something right. Then, unexpectedly, she pushed him onto the bed and Aladdin couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

Aladdin could see the blush fill her cheeks and he smiled widely, then he blinked. Jasmine gripped the tie of her dress, loosening it and Aladdin could feel himself blushing, he was just staring in awe at her beauty. Her dress dropped and she still had her undergarments on, but Aladdin could still see everything.

Aladdin swallowed hard, feeling suddenly hot in his southern regions and he sat up, his fingers trailing over the soft white fabric that covered her body. He stood then and without even thinking, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, pulling her tightly against him. Jasmine's body felt soft and delicate against his, but as her breasts pressed against his chest, all he could think about was touching every inch of her.

Then, as if he was in a dream, Aladdin heard the small clink of a knife being unsheathed and he spun Jasmine around. Before he even saw it, he felt the small blade pierce his chest and the black hood racing towards them. He felt Jasmine's breath, hot against his neck and suddenly he was pulled aside, his body falling to the floor.

As Aladdin looked up, he watched as Jasmine fought expertly with the black hood. She was landing blows and dodging attacks, as Aladdin watched helplessly from the floor. He was paralysed with pain and fear. Aladdin was not a fighter, he was a thief. He ran from fights, not to them.

But now, as he was watched his wife fight, he felt useless.

Then, as if he was watching in slow motion, Jasmine caught a blow and fell, screaming out in pain. Aladdin jolted, hearing her cry pulled him to his senses and he sat up, groaning in pain as he pulled out the knife from his chest. He gripped the bedpost, lifted himself up and launched himself at the black hood, plunging the knife into his back.

The black hood pushed him off and Aladdin hit his head against the marble, Jasmine's face that was mixed with fear and pain being the last thing he saw before everything went black.

—

Thanks for reading. It's a very rough first chapter. Please feel free to leave feedback.


	2. The Deed

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, I really appreciate it.

I'm going to try make this a weekly thing.

**Chapter Two: The Deed**

Aladdin woke with a start.

His whole body was throbbing, but he didn't quite know why. Pain was radiating from his head to his chest and to his legs. It felt as if there were ants crawling all over him and Aladdin couldn't quite understand what was making feel like this.

Then the series of events flooded to his mind. The black hood. The stabbing. Jasmine fighting.

_Jasmine._

Aladdin sat up quickly and it instantly made him feel sick, making a groan escape his lips. His body was full of pain, he felt very, very cold and all he could feel was this horrid sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes scanned the room and he did not see Jasmine, only the faint outline of big blood stain in the middle of the floor. Aladdin started to panic then, his thoughts going to the worse thing he could imagine and the twisting in his stomach amplified. It made him turn to the bucket beside the bed and he vomited into it.

"Aladdin!"

It was her voice. It sounded so far away. But Aladdin couldn't trust it. Was he hallucinating, was the fever taking over him?

He looked up and Jasmine was running from the front of the doorway where the image of her walking through on their wedding night was burned in his mind, but this felt like a dream. Aladdin felt he was… just wasn't really in their bed. He just felt as if he was outside of his body, looking in and watching the scene happen in front of him.

He thought he could be hallucinating.

Jasmine's hair was braided down her right shoulder, wearing the same green outfit that she had worn the night he was introduced as Prince Ali and for some reason, this made Aladdin confirm his theory that he _had _to be hallucinating.

"Jasmine…?" His voice was thick from sleep and Jasmine sat beside him on the bed, grabbing a wet cloth as she dabbed his forehead. Aladdin had been covered in sweat and his body shivered in response, but he couldn't quite tell whether he was hot or cold.

"I'm here… please, lie back…" Aladdin nodded, his body slumping back onto the bed as he stared up at her. She had a cut to her lip, bruises to her neck, but… she looked okay.

"Am… what…" Aladdin mumbled out, not really sure what he was trying to say but Jasmine just shushed him, dabbing the cloth again against his neck. Her touches were so soft he could barely feel them. Come to think of it, he could barely feel the rest of his body. Aladdin really did not feel too great.

"I'm okay. He's gone. He managed to escape, I'm not quite sure how, but we have the best sword makers analysing his dagger… we'll find him." Jasmine sighed, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked tired, exhausted and to think, that night was meant to be the beginning of their lives together. Instead it just made the sheltered bubble that they were living in burst and brought back down to reality. Aladdin just only realised how dangerous it was being the Sultan and it now scared the crap out of him.

"You've been like this for days."

"Days?" Aladdin muttered out, Jasmine nodding as she leant down to kiss his forehead. He was burning up so much he didn't feel it at all.

"You need to rest." Jasmine ran his thumb over his jaw and Aladdin tried his hardest to give her a smile, hoping he'd receive one in turn. It musn't have worked because she just shook her head and just kissed his forehead again. Aladdin fell asleep soon after.

Aladdin woke and he didn't feel so sick anymore. He felt tired, sore, but there was no twisting in his stomach and he wasn't sweating. He must have broken the fever.

Aladdin looked around the room and couldn't see Jasmine, so he gripped the robe off the back of the chair and carefully slid it on. The bandage around his chest was tight, constricting his movement, but at least it didn't hurt as bad as it previously did.

As Aladdin made his way around the palace, he soon realised this was the first time he actually was exploring it. He'd only seen half of it from the party and the showdown with Jafar, but none of those times he was actually able to see the palace for what it was.

It was beautiful, of course. There were paintings of Jasmine and her father, and also of someone else. She looked just like Jasmine, beautiful... kind.

"My wife was very beautiful."

Aladdin almost jumped, his hand gripped the chair in front of him and Hamed _(name based on the original name from the Disney animated movie) _let out a soft laugh. Aladdin echoed his laugh, it came out more as a nervous chuckle, and felt the bandage constrict around his chest slightly.

"I am sorry. I can imagine it has been a worrying few days for you." Aladdin just nodded and sighed as the Jasmine's father laid a hand on his shoulder. The touch made him feel warm and he appreciated it quite a lot. "Thank you, for fighting for my daughter."

The sinking feeling in his stomach returned at his comment. Aladdin shook his head, feeling quite ashamed at the thought and lowered his head, shamefully. He had done the opposite. Jasmine had saved him.

"Your daughter, she was the one who protected me... I had, no part."

Hamed just shook his head and squeezed Aladdin's shoulder again, which made him look up at the former Sultan. His eyes were kind, soft. Aladdin had never been looked at like this by someone who was… a father figure to him. Aladdin knew nothing about his parents, and was not used to being shown affection by a father figure, so to know that the former Sultan respected him as a person and his daughters husband, it truly meant a lot to Aladdin.

"After my wife died, I did everything to protect my daughter." Hamed sighed, pointing up to another painting of his wife. Jasmine honestly looked so much like her. Aladdin just watched Hamed as his expression changed from love to concern, his eyebrows furrowing. "So, she was trained by my guards."

Aladdin just nodded. He still felt the pain of not being able to protect his wife, but at the same time he knew that Jasmine wasn't just some girl. She didn't need his protection, but instead needed his support. However, Aladdin knew becoming the husband of the first female Sultan would have its ups and downs, so he needed to be ready.

"When I am healed, I wish to train with them." Aladdin murmured quietly, looking up at Hamed. "If I am to stand by her side, I have to be prepared." He was still looking up at the painting of his wife on the wall and nodded.

"We shall start your training when you are able."

Aladdin nodded and thanked him before watching him walk off. Aladdin wouldn't know what to do with himself if he ever lost Jasmine. She was someone who had come into his life so suddenly, but she ultimately made such a huge impact to it, that he wouldn't know what to do without her. For Hamed to lose his wife… Aladdin thought he was incredibly brave for continuing on the way that he had and it made him wish for the same strength as the former Sultan.

As he started to make his way back to his bedchamber, he finally found his wife.

Jasmine was sitting in the Palace library, her elbow propped up on the table with her head rested in her hand and her other hand, flicking through a large book. Aladdin envied her in that moment. He'd never learnt to read or write. If he had, he would have loved to learn about what life would be like outside of Agrabah. He also didn't envy her. Being the Sultan would have its benefits, but it also would be a heavy burden to carry.

Aladdin realised how different their lives were and how different his life is now. Sometimes, he wondered if he was really worth all the trouble and whether he deserved Jasmine or not. Obviously, she was out of his league and it was difficult not to feel pretty subpar compared to her.

Aladdin moved silently and sat down in front of her, watching how engrossed she was in the book. She was so engrossed that she hadn't even realised he was there. There was a stray strand of hair that curled down her forehead and fell on her cheek. It was that stray hair that he'd unconsciously tuck away behind her ear and he felt the urge, but Aladdin knew he'd startle her.

Jasmine lifted her head to tuck the stray strand away herself and caught his gaze, which made her jump slightly. He heard the sharp intake of breath and Aladdin just smiled, which in turn caused Jasmine to shake her head.

"You're meant to be in bed." Jasmine murmured, furrowing her brows at him and Aladdin just sighed, moving his hand across the table as he gripped hers. The little crinkle between her eyebrows always made him smile.

"I wanted to see my wife." Jasmine smiled gently and sighed, her hand squeezing his gently. Aladdin pulled her hand close and kissed the back of it, sighing as he swallowed.

"What is on your mind?" Jasmine murmured quietly and Aladdin could feel her eyes on him. There were so many things that he couldn't stop thinking about, but it was mainly the assassination attempt. That guy he was still out there. Alive. Who knew when he'd come back?

As soon as he looked up at her, Jasmine's expression changed and she let go of his hand so she could cup his cheek. "I am fine, truly."

Aladdin sighed. Jasmine knew what was on his mind at all times and he was grateful for that, he was never very good at expressing his feelings.

"He will be back."

"And we will be ready." Jasmine said matter-of-factly. Aladdin had no idea how she could be so calm about almost dying to an assassination attempt. Maybe being the daughter of a Sultan made her become so strong and brave, something Aladdin wasn't quite sure he was. Aladdin was scared. His life was so simple before his wedding and then overnight, he was thrust into the life of the husband of a Sultan. Dodging assassins, learning the customs and least of all, trying to be a good husband to Jasmine. He'd only been her husband a few days and there were so many things that he was learning.

For Aladdin, his life was just starting to come to fruition and Jasmine was a very important part of it. His life, for the most part, was just about survival. Now he had so many things he'd never had before. Love. Happiness. Purpose.

And Aladdin was horribly scared at the thought of losing it all.

"Aladdin-" Jasmine started before there was the loud rustling of armour, which caused her to turn and glance over at the door. She sighed then and Aladdin knew that this was something she had to do. Jasmine was the Sultan now and there were duties that she had to attend to.

She turned back to look at him and there was an apologetic smile on her lips. Aladdin just took her hand and kissed her palm, nodding. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched her leave because he knew that she would be an amazing Sultan.

Aladdin left the library then and moved to take a seat outside, enjoying the sun on his face.

"There will be no coronation. It is too dangerous!" Aladdin had dozed off in the sun of the balcony, but woke to the former Sultan's words. He glanced inside to see Jasmine hurrying off in the direction of their bed chamber and he quickly got up, following her.

"Jasmine" Aladdin sighed as he followed her, biting down on his lip as she opened the doors their bed chamber in a huff and Aladdin closed the door behind them once they were in it.

"He's ashamed." Jasmine muttered back. He could hear the sob in her throat that she was trying so hard to push down. When he finally caught up to her, he slipped his hand to her waist and pulled her round to face him. The Sultan was definitely not ashamed of her. He was so proud of her, everyone knew it.

Jasmine's eyes were red and puffy with tears swimming in them, ready to burst and tip over. Aladdin knew that she didn't want to show emotion though, not in front of the counsel and especially not in front of her father. There were too many people doubting her abilities as Sultan for her show emotion and it made Aladdin feel horrid inside about it.

"Your father is scared, Jasmine." Aladdin whispered as Jasmine tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She felt so small and delicate in his arms, making him just want to hold and protect her for as long as he could. "He lost his wife, he doesn't want to lose you too."

Jasmine's hands gripped his shirt then and he looked down to see she was looking up at him. Her cheeks were shiny from tears and her bottom lip was trembling. Aladdin knew that her mother was killed in mysterious circumstances and the reason she was locked away, so he knew it was still a sore point to touch on.

"He won't."

"He almost did." Aladdin quipped back. There was a lot more emotion in the words than he meant and Jasmine noticed it. It almost came out as a sob and he felt ashamed. He was never one to show emotion, especially when he no one to really confide in most of his years growing up. Sharing was difficult.

"I almost lost you." He whispered as he drew in a sharp intake of breath.

Jasmines expression softened and she gripped his cheeks with both of her hands. Her hands were the softest things to touch his face and the feeling was something he longed for whenever she wasn't with him. Jasmine's touch was always so gentle and delicate, that it spread a warm feeling across his body.

Her thumb outlined his jaw and then brushed over his lips. Aladdin couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath. He had never been touched like this before. Jasmine was so close to him and he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. They were still red, but there wasn't sadness anymore in them. There was desire.

It was the same look she had given to him the night they were married.

Aladdin gripped her waist and pulled her close, suddenly feeling the desire to be with her. To have her. To feel her skin against his. He knew Jasmine felt this too, because suddenly her hands were pushing off his robe and her lips had found his.

The same hot feeling returned to his southern regions and he found himself trying to take off what she was wearing as quickly as possible. Once he had and he was also undressed, he gently pushed Jasmine onto her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Aladdin was nervous.

_Very nervous._

Aladdin knew the mechanics of what he was about to do… but he didn't know the emotional and mental side to it. He didn't know what this was going to do them or their relationship, he also didn't know how it would affect him. All Aladdin knew was that he was lying on top of the most beautiful person he'd ever met and all he wanted to do was to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Jasmine's braid had come loose so her hair was sprayed out across the bed and Aladdin, probably very ungraciously, stared at the rest of her body. He'd never seen a naked woman before and seeing Jasmine like this, Aladdin knew he would have trouble removing this image from his mind.

"What is it?" Aladdin could hear the nervous tone in Jasmine's voice. He could see her hands about to move to cover herself, but he shook his head and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. Aladdin knew that she felt self-conscious at this moment. He was basically _gawking_ at her beauty, but he honestly couldn't look away. Aladdin then leaned down to kiss Jasmine softly and ran his thumb over her jaw, subconsciously pressing his length against her heat. At that motion, he felt Jasmine jolt and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Aladdin opened his eyes and looked down at her, her eyes locking with his. They weren't wide with fear like before, except… they were full of desire again. Her hand ran over his cheek before she trailed her fingers down his chest and helped guide him into her. Aladdin thanked Allah for Jasmine knowing that he needed help with that part.

Aladdin felt a rush of so many feelings at the warmth that surrounded him and he felt this desire to release, but he knew that he couldn't. His eyes had closed at the feeling, but he opened them to watch Jasmine as he started to slowly push his hips in. Aladdin grew worried when she winced and he stopped immediately, watching as Jasmine's breath quickened.

"Just… don't stop." Aladdin nodded, still watching her as he continued to push and he couldn't help but moan softly at the feeling. It was nothing Aladdin had experienced before and now he understood why so many people had told him it was a sacred thing between a man and his wife.

Once he was all the way in, he stopped and waited for Jasmine. Aladdin knew that this connection between them was only possible because of her and he was definitely only going to do as she asked.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin whispered, and Jasmine just nodded. She's had her eyes closed for the entire time and it worried Aladdin. All he wanted to see was her beautiful brown eyes because they always said so much when she couldn't speak. Aladdin leaned in then, remembering her reaction from their wedding night, and kissed her neck. He heard her intake of breath like last time and he almost felt her relax at the touch.

"Move… your… hips…" Jasmine breathed out against his ear and Aladdin nodded. He started to slowly thrust his hips and he heard a moan escape Jasmine's lips. Aladdin almost sighed in relief, but he also moaned. This feeling, this connection between him and her was something Aladdin knew he would want to do _a lot _of. He had never felt _so good _before.

"Oh Aladdin…" Jasmine moaned against his ear and that was honestly one of the hottest thing Aladdin's heard in his life. It made Aladdin speed up his thrusts and he felt an unfamiliar tightening feeling in his stomach.

"I think…" Aladdin mumbled out, feeling the desire to release and he suddenly felt Jasmine's body jolt and shudder beneath him, which made him release. Jasmine had moaned loudly in his ear and Aladdin wasn't quite sure of the feelings he was currently feeling, but it was something that he could never ever describe. It was too incredible.

Eventually after a few more times, they stopped. Purely out of exhaustion.

Aladdin was propped up against the pillow and Jasmine had her head on his chest, her leg intertwined with his. She was trailing her finger the outline of Aladdin's abs, eventually moving to the fresh pink scar from the recent assassination attempt and the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of their breathing eventually evening out. Aladdin had no idea how much of a physical toll it was, having sex.

"That was…" Jasmine mumbled and Aladdin smiled tiredly as he looked down at her. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck from sweat, but she had never looked so beautiful. Jasmine almost looked like she was glowing.

"Incredible." Aladdin finished and Jasmine nodded, leaning up so she could kiss him. It was soft and sweet, and he could feel the smile that she was wearing.

"Would it be very… unsultan like if we just stayed in bed all day tomorrow and did this?" Jasmine murmured, a small smirk on her lips and Aladdin just grinned wider. A soft laugh escaped his lips and he scrunched his nose at her.

"It would most definitely be… but I wouldn't object." He said with a wink and Jasmine just rolled her eyes playfully, resting her head back down on his chest. She sighed, wrapping her arm over his chest.

"Guess I can't have everything."

Aladdin couldn't help but smile at the closeness between them. He couldn't help but feel so happy that she felt comfortable with him to be able to be like this. All Aladdin ever wanted to do for Jasmine was to make her happy, and he felt they were finally comfortable with each other to achieve it.

"I love you." Aladdin murmured quietly as he stroked her hair softly. It wasn't something they really had said to each other, but they both knew it. Jasmine turned, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too." Jasmine reached up and kissed him softly again, her fingers trailing over his chin. She pulled away after a long moment, her hand resting on his chest. "Forever."

Aladdin nodded, closing his eyes as he felt himself start to drift off.

"Forever."

* * *

So they finally did the deed! Eep! It feels like a big end, but it really isn't. I promise! There will be more!

Again, please feel free to review, favourite and follow! Really appreciate it!


	3. The Husband of the Sultan

I'm bringing up a few theories that I've had around the movie and also making up some theories in regards to peoples back stories etc.

Sorry about the delay, was on a holiday for a bit!

* * *

Aladdin woke to the sun on his face and he stirred, sighing softly.

Beside him, he could hear the soft breathing of Jasmine and he opened his eyes, looking over to see her lying on her stomach. Her black hair was splayed across her back with the sheets just covering up to the pool of her back. This was a sight that Aladdin knew he would never get used to.

Princess Jasmine.

Correction, _Sultan Jasmine_, was his wife.

His beautiful, smart, brave wife was lying asleep next to him. In their bed. That was inside the Palace.

It was mind boggling to him and he honestly couldn't believe that this was his life now.

Aladdin carefully slid out of bed and grabbed his garments. Although his life and money situation had changed, Aladdin still chose to wear clothes that were simple and didn't have much in the way of decoration. It was a simple pair of black trousers and a purple robe for him. Aladdin more enjoyed those beautiful threads and intricate designs on his wife.

However after last night… Aladdin definitely preferred _nothing_ on his wife.

Aladdin couldn't get what happened out of his mind, the feelings he felt, the things they did… the connection he felt with her. He wanted to do it again. And again… and again.

Aladdin quietly left their bed chamber in search of something to eat. The Palace was quiet except for the sound of soft voices and Aladdin picked out one of them to be Jasmine's father. Aladdin felt like such an intrusion, but he couldn't help himself when he heard Jasmine's name.

Aladdin snuck around the corner, just like he had on the night he first snuck into the Palace and pressed himself against the wall. The former Sultan and Hakim were sitting in the corner of the Council Room. They sat close together, heads bowed and it looked very intense.

"Sir, there are quite a few Kingdoms that are against the Sultan." Hakim murmured quietly. "A lot of them are also not happy about her marrying a commoner."

Aladdin frowned. He knew that Hakim did not like him very much, but he felt since marrying the Princess that things would be different. Guess not.

"How many?"

"There are whispers of war."

"Do _not_ tell her."

Aladdin swallowed. The honeymoon feeling was definitely gone and he quickly made his exit.

Aladdin knew he_ had_ to tell Jasmine. She would be able to see right through him if he tried to lie to her, but as Sultan, she should know what the other Kingdoms are feeling.

When Aladdin returned to their bedchamber, Jasmine was sitting at her desk and was wearing only her undergarment robe. Her hair was braided loosely down her back and as soon as he closed the door behind him, she looked up at him with a smile.

"There you are." She murmured softly and Aladdin tried his hardest to match her smile. Instantly, her expression changed and she frowned.

"What is it?" Aladdin let out a breath. He really couldn't keep anything from her and she could read him very well. Aladdin crossed the room and knelt down beside her, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Jasmine moved her hand to his cheek and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine shook her head, her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Aladdin, what is it?"

Aladdin took in a deep breath and gripped her hand, kissing her palm.

"I overheard your father and Hakim." Jasmine frowned then and her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "There is unrest in the Kingdom. Some of the countries are calling for war."

"_War?" _Jasmine gasped out, her head shaking and she took her hand from Aladdin's grasp. She quickly stood, moving to her closet as she started to dress. Aladdin got up and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her.

Aladdin definitely ruined whatever thought he had of rekindling last nights activities.

"Jasmine, please, your father didn't know I was there." Jasmine shot him a look and it reminded Aladdin never to do something that would make her mad at him. He gulped.

"My father is not the Sultan anymore." Jasmine muttered and Aladdin sighed as he moved to her, grabbing her hands.

"I know that, but he cares about you. Deeply." Jasmine took her hands from his grasp and rolled her eyes, turning away from him as she moved to the mirror so she could put on her earrings.

"He doesn't want me to have a coronation. He doesn't want me to know about very important matters of the Kingdom. I'm _still_ his little girl." Jasmine exasperated, looking back at Aladdin with an annoyed look.

"I don't agree with him not talking to you about important matters, but Jasmine, you can't expect things to suddenly be fine now that you're Sultan." Aladdin murmured back, moving to stand in front of her. Jasmine closed her eyes at his words and he chewed his lip. All he wanted to do is be honest with her.

"I don't _expect_ them to be." She sighed and he could tell that she was getting more frustrated as they spoke. "I _know_ that being the first female Sultan in the Kingdoms would cause some problems, but _war?"_

War was extreme. The way they avoided War the last time was because the Princess of Shehrabad married the Prince of Agrabah. Namely, Jasmine's father and mother were able to bring peace to their Kingdom and maybe Jasmine was worried that because of that she was ridding of her mother's legacy.

"I must convene the Council, we must talk at once." Aladdin just nodded at her words and moved to open the door for her, which she just walked briskly through. He watched her walk down the hallway to the Council room and he could see her fiddling with the Sultan ring her father had given her. Just as Jasmine walked through the doors she stopped and looked back at him. Aladdin could see the worry in her eyes and all he could do was give her a nod. She nodded too and she was gone.

Aladdin didn't want anything to do with the throne or politics, or any of that, but he was afraid that by becoming the Sultan's husband, he was going to have to. However, he knew nothing about all that. He knew nothing about laws and Kingdoms and countries, so he couldn't be of any help to her that way. Aladdin didn't even know how to read, he wouldn't have any clue as to how to help her.

Just as Aladdin started to try to come up with ideas about how he could help Jasmine, Hakim started to walk his way. What if he trained with Hakim, like he had asked Jasmine's father. What if he could help her that way? To become one of the Royal Guards and protect her that way too.

"Hakim." Aladdin said quietly, Hakim paused in front of him and looked at him in a mixture of distain and disgust.

"Yes, your majesty?" Aladdin swallowed at that. He'd never really been formally spoken to by any one else besides Jasmine and her father, so it was a little strange to hear it. Plus, he didn't really like it. It didn't suit him at all.

"Please just call me Aladdin." Aladdin said and Hakim said nothing in reply. Aladdin coughed to relieve the tension before standing a little straighter. Hakim was quite a bit taller than Aladdin and he suddenly felt very small. "I wish to be apart of the Royal Guard."

Hakim frowned then. It was a deep frown. The type of frown where the eyebrows are so deeply pushed together that it almost looks as if they are becoming a unibrow.

"Why?" Hakim just muttered and Aladdin could almost hear the amusement behind the tone.

"I want to be something more than just the Husband of the Sultan." Aladdin swore he almost saw Hakim smile, but instead he just shook his head.

"You are just a thief, you cannot fight."

"Then teach me." Hakim narrowed his eyes at Aladdin. This guy taught Jasmine how to fight and when Aladdin watched her that night of the almost assassination, there was no mistaking that he is an excellent teacher. "I know there is unrest and I must be ready. I cannot fail her again."

That struck Hakim.

Ever since the assassination attempt, Hakim had been very upset about it. Not that he'd ever show it, but Aladdin knew it hurt his pride to know that he wasn't there to protect his Sultan. He wasn't expected to, of course, it was meant to be the night they consummated their marriage. No one was meant to be in radius of them.

Hakim had grown up around Jasmine. Aladdin knew that Hakim thought of himself like a big brother to her when he wasn't training with the guards and he always had the instinct to always protect her - no matter what. Aladdin hoped that he would trust him enough with being able to protect her, even though the both of them failed the first time round.

"Let us go."

Aladdin didn't think the training would start immediately, but since everyone was preoccupied with the council meeting, there was probably nothing much for Hakim to do. Aladdin certainly did not have anything to do.

For the next three hours, Aladdin practiced punching, sword art and also it return, was punched and hit with swords. He was quick, which he used to his advantage, but since he was quick he couldn't slow down to think through his attacks and defence. They sparred numerous times, with swords and with fists. Aladdin would always think he'd have a break and be able to land a blow on Hakim, only for him to expertly dodge. They would have continued on, but Aladdin's knife wound opened up again.

"You are a lot better than I thought." Hakim murmured as they sat and he handed Aladdin a new cloth for his wound. Aladdin, who was dripping in sweat and blood, just nodded. He was exhausted and his body just ached. Aladdin was used to small punch ups with guards and street vendors, but he definitely wasn't used to fighting Palace guards. Aladdin was very much better at sneaking past them. "You are fast, but also too fast. You are thinking too much like a thief."

"How so?" Aladdin muttered out whilst trying to control his breathing.

"Your mind is designed to escape. To fight, you must change your mind to anticipate and retaliate." Hakim murmured, taking a sip of his water pouch and handed it to Aladdin. He took a long swig before handing it back. "You do not think about the next step, Aladdin. When fighting, you must think about if this sword attack does not land, where must I block next?"

Aladdin furrowed his brows. Hakim did have a point. The art of fighting, or sword fighting was to always be thinking one or two steps ahead. Aladdin always made his decisions on that moment and a lot of his decisions always had an emotional aspect to it.

"My decisions are always on a whim." Aladdin said, watching Hakim as he nodded.

"Yes. You can not go into a fight with that thought." Hakim got up then and Aladdin watched as he started to expertly move his sword in front of him before making ducking and lunging movements at the dummy. "You are fighting to live or die. You cannot make mistakes."

Aladdin swallowed at the thought. Jasmine fought to live or die that night. Sure, he took a sword to the chest and stabbed the wannabe assassin, but he didn't do any of the fighting. He didn't have that mindset that he had to win this, otherwise he could die. Aladdin's only previous worry was that if he didn't have food for the day, he would feel hungry. He knew that he wouldn't _die_ as per se. He knew he could always find food, but he never had to deal with such extreme consequences such as life or death.

But now, as the Husband of the Sultan, he had to be prepared.

"I must return. Keep practicing, you will be a good fighter." Aladdin almost smiled, this was high praise coming from a man like Hakim. He almost started to think that Hakim started to like him.

Aladdin practiced for another hour before stopping. His body was aching and bruises started to appear. He knew he was going to draw questions from his wife if he didn't hide them and he knew she was going to be cross once she figured out what he was doing.

Well, he didn't know whether she would be cross or not. Jasmine was difficult to read at times and even though it made things difficult for him, Aladdin appreciated the ability to always be surprised by her.

Aladdin made it back to the bedchamber and was able to have a bath without Jasmine knowing what he had been up to. Was it bad that he wasn't going to tell her? Aladdin had no desire to tell her and he really didn't think that it was so bad that he wasn't going to. In reality, all he was doing was learning to fight. Wouldn't that be a normal response if you almost died to an assassination attempt?

Jasmine was still no where to be seen and he decided that he would venture out into the streets. He missed them and the people didn't recognise that he was the Sultan's husband, so he was able to explore them freely. It was also nice to go out with Abu and return back to their old home. It wasn't as lavish and amazing as the one in the Palace, obviously, but it felt like home. There were so many memories in the place that he couldn't bear to cut it completely out of his life, so it was definitely therapeutic to be back there.

Plus, one of his favourite memories was watching Jasmine look out from his view. The moment he laid eyes on her he knew that she was it. That the person standing in front of him was the person he wished to be with for the rest of his life.

As the sun hit the water, marking the end of the day, Aladdin decided it was best to go back. He hadn't been back at his old place long, but he knew if he stayed long enough he would wind up falling asleep here and that would not be the best of ideas.

As Aladdin walked back inside the Palace gates, he really understood how sad Jasmine must have felt, not being able to go beyond the Palace walls. It would have been difficult, feeling so trapped and alone. Aladdin just hoped that now she was Sultan, they could see the world together, but with whispers of War, it was most likely not going to happen.

Aladdin followed the trail of voices and found Jasmine's father, Hakim, Jasmine and Rajah all crowded around the dining table. Jasmine was sitting at the head of the table, watching as Hakim and Hamed argued with each other, not interested in interjecting into the conversation.

"Aladdin!" The former Sultan exclaimed loudly and Aladdin froze in the doorway. Jasmine's eyes didn't move from the wine goblet in her hand and Aladdin frowned before turning his attention to her father.

"Yes?" Aladdin stepped into the room, his hands behind his back and he swallowed hard. Something was going on. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be involved in it or not. The look on Jasmine's face made it as if he didn't want to be in this conversation.

"You must tell Jasmine we cannot do the coronation." He said sternly and Aladdin gulped. His next words he had to choose very carefully and out of the respect of the former Sultan, he was not his Sultan. Jasmine is.

Aladdin cleared his throat and he now could feel Jasmine's eyes on him, but he kept his eyes glued with Hamed's.

"I do not tell my wife to do anything, she makes her own decisions and I will respect them." Aladdin said, watching as Hamed's expression went from raised eyebrows to furrowed. "Wouldn't a coronation help bring those who are unsure or not happy with the idea of her rule see how great of a Sultan she is for themselves?"

He looked up at Jasmine then and she was wearing a small smile. It felt good to stand up to her father and honour her, however he knew her father would not be very happy with him for the next few days.

"Then it's settled, we will have a coronation." He grumbled and left the room, Hakim trailing behind him.

Aladdin stepped out of the way and moved to sit beside Jasmine, thanking one of the servants when they brought him dinner. It was a lavish display of bread, roasted pigeon and vegetables. Aladdin was only now getting used to this lifestyle, but it still surprised him at every turn. He picked up the knife and fork, trying his hardest to use them delicately. He heard the soft chuckle escape Jasmine's lips and he shook his head.

"It's just us, you don't have to worry about that." Jasmine murmured and he felt her hand on his shoulder, he just sighed in response.

"I want to be able to do this…" He mumbled before resting the utensils down when he couldn't get the coordination right. Jasmine squeezed his shoulder gently and he sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead.

"Aladdin, it will come with time." She murmured quietly and Aladdin looked over at her, his lip caught between his teeth. Will it come with time? Will he continue to embarrass her over time?

Aladdin decided not to say anything and picked up his fork again, tearing off some of the meat and took a bite, feeling Jasmine's hand still on his arm.

"Thank you, for standing up to my father." Jasmine squeezed his arm and he looked up at her, he was met with the soft small smile that he loved. "I know that must have been difficult."

Aladdin leaned forward and took her hand, kissing her palm.

"You are my wife. I will always honour your decisions that you make." Jasmine moved her hand from his grasp and moved it to his cheek. Aladdin leaned in then, his hand on the arm of her chair and kissed her softly. After a moment he sat back and sighed, feeling content as he watched Jasmine eat her food.

Over the next few days while Jasmine planned the coronation, Aladdin trained with Hakim. He was growing faster, stronger and smarter. He was only now losing to higher ranked guards and even almost had Hakim beat a few times.

So when the morning of the coronation came around, Aladdin was ready for whatever might come. After the last intrusion, Aladdin wasn't going to take it easy in terms of security just because these people were invited guests and he knew he was going to raise a few eyebrows when he did. Aladdin wasn't quite sure how Jasmine would take it though.

Aladdin woke alone, but he knew it was because Jasmine was most likely checking everything and decided this was it. He was going to wear the guards armour and stand by her side. Aladdin refused to put on that weird hat though, there was no way.

Aladdin made his way down to the main entrance hall. He was too nervous to eat, so he decided to skip it and look for Hakim. He was doing perimeter checks with the rest of the men and Aladdin decided to join him. They walked along the Palace walls, ensuring men were posted at them equally apart and looked for any signs of weakness.

As it grew closer to the afternoon, Aladdin still hadn't seen Jasmine and it worried him somewhat. She had been working so furiously lately, he was worried that she wasn't eating properly and now that he thought about it, she had been returning to their bed chamber quite late.

As the sun set and guests started to arrive, him and Hakim made his way to the balcony. Jasmine and her father would be meeting and greeting guests there. It was the Royal Guards job to keep an eye on the proceedings and ensure that the Sultan was safe.

Hakim and Aladdin took a position by the corner of the balcony, watching people that Aladdin had never seen in his entire life walk in. Jasmine was standing on the exact spot that Jafar had made her almost marry him on. Her hair was over one shoulder with the other half down her back and was wearing a very intricately designed orange dress. Jasmine looked gorgeous, of course, but she also looked very stern and professional.

Jasmine was graciously thanking everyone who came and shook their hands, nodding at their words. Aladdin knew she was born for this. She always had a gift of being able to talk to people, whether they were an enemy or a friend, she always had this gracefulness in being able to talk a point or just being able to talk in general. People listened when she spoke, she had that type of impact.

There was a pause in guests and it was evident this was his moment to go and say hello. Aladdin was curious whether she would recognise him and what her reaction would be.

"I will be just a moment." He murmured to Hakim who just nodded and stepped to the side. Aladdin cleared his throat, adjusted his hair and made his way over to her. She could see that she was looking around slightly and as soon as she spotted him, she looked away. Instantly, she did a double take and Aladdin was standing in front of her.

"Aladdin…?" She mumbled, looking him up and down, looking at the armour.

"Hi." He murmured sheepishly, chewing his lip as she continued to look him up and down before Jasmine grabbed his hand and tugged him till they were out of sight of the crowd.

_"What are you doing?!"_ It was a whisper yell, but it still had the same effect. Aladdin just twisted his hands together, not able to meet her eyes.

"I wanted… to do something." Not the best answer, great one, Aladdin.

"You - what, huh?" Jasmine sighed heavily, pressing her hand to her forehead. "What on earth would make you want to do _this?" _Aladdin pursed his lips and looked up at her, swallowing hard.

"You've heard them, haven't you? They're all talking about the shame I bring to you by being your husband." Aladdin burst out, not really sure where this was coming from. "I wanted to do something so that you didn't have to feel embarrassed when they ask what it is I do. You don't have to say that I was some _street rat_."

Aladdin swallowed, rubbing his forehead as he shook his head. He had no idea where this was coming from and he struggled to think as to why he was bringing all of this up. Aladdin never felt inferior to Jasmine, he just felt that he would bring her down at times and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

Aladdin looked up at Jasmine and he could see the confusion and hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but Hamed had entered the room, telling her that she had more people to meet. Jasmine just nodded and turned away from Aladdin, not looking at him as she left the room.

Well, that definitely was not how he wanted that to go down. They were definitely going to have to talk about that later.

Aladdin found Hakim again and he knew that their talk did not go down too great. Aladdin wasn't sure if Hakim wanted Aladdin to share what had happened with him or just not say anything. He decided to go with the latter.

Then, as if this night couldn't get any worse, a Prince from some place Aladdin had never heard of waltzed into the room and the whole room almost went silent, watching Jasmine and the Prince. He was older than Jasmine, had wavy brown hair that flowed to his shoulders and a very princely smile. He was handsome of course and Aladdin could see almost everyone staring at him. Aladdin also saw the way he was looking at Jasmine and it didn't amuse him one bit.

"Prince Dante is so dreamy…" Aladdin heard some girl beside him say and he pursed his lips, watching as Jasmine let out a soft laugh and smiled. Aladdin felt a little jealous as he watched them and Aladdin just sighed, moving to another corner.

"No, _you, _are the reason my Kingdom is suffering!" Aladdin frowned and turned, seeing Prince Andreas of Abbas arguing with another Prince that Aladdin didn't know. They looked quite intoxicated and there were standing quite close to each other, the heated discussion escalating further.

Aladdin made his way over to them immediately, feeling another Royal Guard close behind him.

"Gentleman, might we end this and have this discussion when you are two are not intoxicated?" Aladdin murmured softly, stepping in between the two of them. Prince Andreas let out a scoff and the other Prince just sneered.

"Gutter boy, we aren't going to play pretend with you." Prince Andreas muttered and slurred. Aladdin felt his hand clench, but he knew he would make the situation worse.

"Is there a problem boys?" The voice was smooth, calm and had a tone of elegance to it. Aladdin didn't even have to know whose it was without looking at them. It had to be this Prince Dante.

"Everything is quite fine, thank you." Aladdin murmured without turning to look at him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. Prince Dante was smiling, but to Aladdin it looked sinister and he quickly shrugged off his hand from his shoulder.

"You tell this gold chaser that he has no business here, Prince Dante." Prince Andreas spat out and Aladdin had to close his eyes, spit was flying everywhere. When he opened his eyes, he stared directly at Prince Andreas and his hand moved unconsciously to his sword.

"I think you need to take a walk, Prince Andreas." Aladdin murmured calmly, feeling quite a few eyes on them. Prince Andreas stepped closer to Aladdin and he felt the Royal Guard behind him also step closer.

"I do not listen to a _street rat." _

Aladdin held his ground and inhaled sharply. He removed his hand from his sword and turned, his hands clenched at his sides as he briskly walked off. He could feel everyones eyes on him at that moment, especially Jasmine's and he chose to remove himself from the situation.

_They were drunk, they didn't mean it. _Aladdin kept trying to convince himself, but he knew that wasn't the case.

As he looked back, he saw Prince Dante whispering something in Jasmine's ear and the laugh that came from her lips, it was a laugh he hadn't heard before. He couldn't tell what it was, but it made him feel so small.

That he didn't belong. That this wasn't his world and he shouldn't have ever thought he would belong in it.

* * *

Awkward ending, I know! I apologise again for the delay, been super busy, but will continue to try it as a weekly thing.

Any reviews, favourites, follows is greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
